Helping Robin
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is running away from her fiance who is trying to kill her because of something she knows and can prove. Who will she turn to since her fiance knows all her family and friends and will expect her to turn to them? She knows that only two people can help her. Will they help her? How will Courtney like this since she is interested in Jason?


HELPING ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH

A/N: takes place in 2002/2003

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was running. Running away from her fiancé. She saw something that he didn't want her to see and now he was trying to kill her. How could she have been so wrong about him? He promised to never hurt her and now he was trying to kill her. She didn't know what to do. Who could she turn to for help? He knew everyone she would turn to. She thought it was hopeless until she thought of them. Would they help her though? She sure hoped so because if they didn't she figured he would find her and kill her.

Robin went to two towns over and changed into the disguise she had there and Robin Scorpio disappeared and Margaret Sponder came out and no one would recognize her. She went and bought a ticket for New York City. She wasn't worried when one of her fiancé men showed up. They would never recognize her. Boarding was called and she waited till everyone else was on board till she hobbled over with her cane and got on the plane.

The plane took off without one of his men getting on the plane. She knew she needed to rest so she asked for a pillow and she fell asleep for a while. They landed at the airport in New York City and she went to the locker there and took out another disguise and changed and became Candy Benner, she added pumps making her taller a red wig and a push up bra and shirt so that her cleavage was showing and a mini skirt. She looked in the mirror and was happy with what she saw. She put her Margaret Sponder stuff in the locker and went and bought a ticket to Port Charles. She stepped on the train that would take her to Port Charles.

Sonny and Jason and their bodyguards got on the train. The plane needed to have some work done on it and it couldn't go anywhere till the work was done so Sonny and Jason decided to take the train. They figure that someone sabotaged the plane so they chose to go on the train, thinking it was safer. Boy was everyone in for a surprise.

Jason and Sonny had a business meeting in New York City and they were headed back to Port Charles. They didn't want to spend the night in New York City because of Michael and Morgan and how little attention Carly paid to the boys. Leticia had asked for tonight off because she had a date and was looking forward to it, so she asked for time off and she hardly ever asked for time off so they were in a hurry to get home. Carly would just have Courtney come over and take care of the kids.

Jason knew that AJ and Courtney were having trouble and he found himself attracted to her and he knew she felt the same but she was married to AJ of all people. He thought about starting something with her but he wondered if that was because she was AJ's wife? Sonny didn't know what was going on with Courtney and Courtney didn't want him to know she and AJ was having problems because he would just gloat. So Jason and Carly are the only ones who know about it.

Jason and Sonny were sitting in their room on the train with two of their bodyguards. Some of their guards were throughout the train. Robin as Candy Benner got on the train and sat down in the dining car so she could eat. She saw Johnny O'Brien her old guard as the train pulled out of the station and headed to Port Charles. She wondered if Johnny was there if Sonny and Jason were also there? She kept an eye on Johnny and when he went toward the rooms Robin as Candy followed him. He went to a room and knocked on the door and went in and there was two guards at the door so she figured that Jason or Sonny or both was behind that door. She had to talk to them but just then the train which had suddenly gained more speed and was making it also impossible to keep standing and the two bodyguards noticed her having trouble staying on her feet decided to help the beautiful redhead.

Inside the room was Jason and Sonny and two of their bodyguards and now Johnny who reported that one of the other guards saw a couple of men that didn't fit but the guard said that he didn't know who they were. They had never seen them before and didn't know who they worked for. Jason was going to check it out when the train suddenly speeded up.

Jason and Sonny with the two bodyguards and Johnny decided to check out why the train was suddenly going real fast and picking up more speed. They had a sinking feeling in their stomach and suspected something was very wrong. They opened the door and saw two of their guards helping a redhead and Jason was livid and said to the two guards who didn't even notice Jason and Sonny step out of the room "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The two guards turned around fast causing Robin to lose her balance and start to fall. Jason runs to catch her since the two guards had moved away from her and Jason just kept her from falling.

Sonny, Jason and Johnny were shocked when they heard the redhead say "Thank you, Jason." The three of them recognized her voice although none of them had heard it for a long time.

"Robin?" Jason asked, he knew that voice.

"Yes, it's me." Robin confirmed.

"Robin, what are you doing in the disguise?" Sonny asked coming over to give his sister a hug. The other guards didn't know who she was and the four of them stand there confused. Johnny knew who she was and when one of the guards moved toward them and Johnny told him to stay where they were.

Jason asks "Are you in trouble?"

"Yes, a lot of trouble actually and I was on this train headed for Port Charles to come see you and see if you would help me. Will you help me? I will die if you don't. He will find me and kill me. I know it. So will you help me?"

"Of course we will Sweetheart. Anything you need you will have."

"Jason?"

"I will also help you, I don't want you to die so I will help you. For now though lets find out why this train has speeded up and is going so fast."

"I am going with you."

"I think it would be better if you would stay in the dining car."

"Jason, this could be his men who is doing this so I would rather go with you, just in case I need help. I know you will help me now."

"Johnny did say that there was a couple people that was suspicious looking."

"How suspicious?"

"The guard said that they were checking out all the cars and seemed to be looking for someone and they were carrying guns." Johnny tells her.

"That is probably his men." Robin said and then she continued "I think I would be safer with you especially since we don't know what is going on with train. I am going up and seeing why we are going so fast."

"Okay, I don't think we have time to fight about this." Jason starts to say when he sees men with guns and yells out "Gun get down." He sees Sonny hitting the floor and knew he would be taking out his gun and he dives for Robin and knocks her down. The guards behind them take out the two men who shot at them.

The bodyguards help the three of them up and Jason asked Johnny, "Do you know who just shot at Sonny and me?"

"They weren't aiming at you or Sonny, boss. They were aiming at Ms. Scorpio."

"What?" Sonny asked "Are you sure?"

"They were aiming for Ms. Scorpio." Johnny repeats himself. "Yes I am sure they were aiming at her."

"Robin did say she was in trouble." Is as far as Sonny got when they heard a crash and an explosion. They had no idea what was going on when they were thrown. Everyone was knocked on the floor and something came flying toward them and one of the guards saw a man standing there and knew that this was a set up and he stepped in front of them and took aim with his gun and the knife the other guy was holding came flying at Robin and the guard seeing this stepped in front of her as Robin was helped up by Jason and Sonny. Neither of them saw the knife. The guard took the knife in the chest and he fired his gun and took out the knife throwing man. Robin, Jason and Sonny rushed over to him as the other guards surround the three of them and Johnny calls for the other guards to see if they were okay and to get them to them fast.

Robin kneels down and checks the guard to see how serious it was and Robin knew he was in serious condition and needed to get to the hospital to have the knife removed and the tear that was in his heart sewed up and Robin knew his only hope was if she did it herself right now so that is what she intended to do after she explained to him what was going on and what condition he was in he okayed it. So Robin asked for a knife and told Johnny what she wanted done to it to sterilize it. Another guard went and got a first aid kid and it did have what she needed in it.

Johnny got it sterilized and brought it back to her and he got her some gloves that was in the dining car's first aid kit so he brought that too, which Robin was grateful for. Robin asked Jason to assist and keep the area clean of blood while she takes the knife out and sews up the tear that is in his heart. More guards show up and is surprised by what is going on. Robin is about finished when one of Sonny's men comes up and tells them that the train was purposely derailed and that the explosion they heard was the first engine blowing up and that most people alive were exiting the train and heading back down the tunnel and that the police were already on their way in with EMTs and Robin told them to go get the EMTs and tell them 911 code and that it has to do with his heart. Sonny nodded and tells one of his men to hurry and do it. Robin is closing when the EMTs get there. She explains who she is and what she did.

The EMTs call for a back board to be brought in and pretty soon it is. The EMTs with Robin's help stabilize him and they take him out of there.

Robin and Jason take off their gloves and put them in a bag that is in Sonny and Jason's sleeping car and then Robin puts the bag in her purse to dispose of it properly. They head out of the train and meet up with Mac who doesn't recognize his own niece. Robin goes to grab her suitcase because she had to have it for her medicine and the proof against her fiancé was in there and she wasn't about to lose that. After she gets the suitcase Jason takes it from her and she whispers to Jason if it is okay to tell her uncle what is going on but she doesn't want him to know it is her. "Mac, I need to talk to you. It is important. Come by the penthouse when you are done." Jason tells him quietly.

Mac looks at Jason and says "Okay." Not understanding it but decides to go and see what Jason wants.

Sonny, Jason and Robin in her disguise walks out of the tunnel with the bodyguards all around them.

They get out and the limo is waiting that Johnny called for and they get in and the second car has the guards except Johnny and Max and they head for Harbor View Towers.

Please review! Please let me know what you think of my stories because I am not getting reviews on my new stories and would like to know if you are enjoying the new stories and the updates to stories. I know I have a lot of stories and I will start updating them more if that is what you want. Review and tell me what you want.


End file.
